Tevnokia
Tevnokia Tevnokia is built along the coast of Therion, a dark and soulless sea, and is near the Wilder Woods, which surround the village. Teknovia is a lively, commercial village, with many people engaged in laughter, business and such activities. In the distance, there is an outspurt of rock jutting perilously into the sea, and a set of moss-laden stairs leading up to a Grandiose, if decayed structure, rotten wooden beams, cracked stone slabs and Verdigris`d copper forming a Domed Temple of a sorts, like an Orthodox Cathedral. A steady stream of travellers ebb back and forth down the passage, though a pair of guards seem to inspect every grey-cloaked pilgrim making the journey up. There is a beach, but surprisingly no port. The Temple Of Shizzla Tevnokia houses the Temple of Shizzla, the God of Corruption, and is known for being a hub of religion, and commerce. Leading up to the temple is a flight of worn steps, about a thirty metre climb, and not a particularly high rise. The architecture with a large, corroded copper dome and the majority of it being made from stone. People in grey robes commute up and down the passage, as is customary, and at the bottom, there is a very happy, very short and very well dressed man who sells grey cloaks. From there on, comes the entrance, where everywhere, there is sex, decadent, mindless sex. The ground is slick with old bodily fluids, and all around are men and women and all sorts in between of all shapes and sizes engaged in amorous activities. An orgy hall extending along the entrance to the building, and there seem to be two labelled doors in the building, past a statue centrepiece, a fountain depicting a Goat-headed figure hoisting a curvy woman up in his arms, embedded in her body. And more cum flows from where their genitals meet. All around you is the thick musk of sweat, and grilles allow for the draining of fluids for levels below. One of the doors seems to lead to stairs, heading down and into the building, and the other is labelled "Ye Olde Orgy Store". Fluids seem to rain down from the ceiling, as if by magic. Inside the store, expect to find a collection of "I went to the Teknovian Temple of Blight and all I got was this lousy T-Shirt" themed items, and little snowball thingies, like the ones you shake, but its just cum and oil. Inside.. are several concentric rings of sex, carved out of the stone of the place, in a large cavern illuminated by a large, glowing creature seemingly coming out of the roof itself, tentacles and weird, eldritch appendages. Each picks out a different person from the innermost of the 3 circles and attempts to jam itself roughly at their crotch. The first circle is composed of an unholy web of bodies lying on a web of cloaks and grey cloaks. Several seem malnourished, and beards are grown out on men, as they fuck and try to writhe away from the circles. The 2nd is occupied by somewhat more lively orgy-goers, glistening with fluid, matted and thoroughly enjoying themselves. The echoes of the pleasured echo in a ghastly diapason of ecstasy, punctuated by wet slurps, smacks and whip-cracks. And there, at stairs leading from the first circle unto the next, is a leather-swaddled Woman, dressed in a corset, gloves and thigh-high boots. Clean of any glistening fluids, she whips at anyone trying to escape her pit, and occasionally strokes one the Gimp-suited worshippers sucking on that BIG. BLACK. DINGUS. In order to use the Blight Stone that occupies the centre of the rings, one must make their way through the 2nd circle, fucking for days, even a week or two without stop in order to appease Shizzla. To go prematurely will end in one being plucked away into the realm of Shizzla, and though the encounter will likely take less than an hour.. time works differently in his dimension. It may be a few seconds or minutes, days, weeks, months or.. years before you appear again. The first ring is reserved for those who have failed, and are trying to leave. Many pilgrims dont even enter the first ring, standing in awe of their God on the edges before proceeding out.. There.. is sex like you`ve never seen it. Every hole is either stuffed, or leaking, and everything would be glazed in fluids if the wall of flesh wasnt turning so, a writhing labyrinth of sex 5 or six bodies deep in some places, like a wire mesh of sex.. in other places, it spills off into caverns below, where the tide of sloppy fluids churns out into. All manner of Antrhos and other species lock bits, thrusting in a pansexual display of sexuality. And guarding the entrance to the centre.. is a Hermaphrodite, tri-cocked, and four armed, she rubs her rigid length over her own breasts, all three of them. Two horns sprout from her head, and her hair flows in the air as if suspended without gravity. And all around her are males, females and more beside, plunging into her many orifices or pushing onto her lengths. And yet, the most striking thing was her seeming lack of eyes, eerily without sight. She`s super sweet though <3 Notable Characters * Brad - A Goatbro struggling over some major anger issues, who lives in the town and uses the 2nd circle as stress relief, bruh. He`s struggling with problems, bruh, but like, hes totes handling it, bruh. * Kapita Lismo- A very happy, very short, and very well dressed man who sells cloaks. * Shizzla- The Eldritch God of Corruption. His temple is in Teknovia. * Tara Algore-A leather-swaddled Woman, dressed in a corset, gloves and thigh-high boots. She whips at anyone trying to escape her pit, and occasionally strokes one the Gimp-suited worshippers sucking on that BIG. BLACK. DINGUS. * The Guardian of the second ring, Sasha Alzark- She is a Hermaphrodite, tri-cocked, and four armed, she rubs her rigid length over her own breasts, all three of them. Two horns sprout from her head, and her hair flows in the air as if suspended without gravity. * Timothy Eggmonger- An elderly shop owner, who lives in Teknovia by the village square. He runs the shop "Cuttles and Plattles" with his wife Margaret. He`s very nice, and very trusting. A pleasure to talk to! * Sergaf The Numb is a Priest of Shizzla who is awkard to say the least. He speaks in monotone and has asthma, which is unfortunate to say the least. He went to Opram tech and was bullied. He enjoys fishing and breathing, often at the same time. Category:Places